303rd_attack_legionfandomcom-20200213-history
Malakane "Riot"
Malakane was a human stealth operative for the black-op "Cascade Militia", as well as a strong ally for 303rd. He was often referred to as "Riot" due to his anger. He worked beside 303rd for several years, until his "disapperance" on Ryloth. It is unknown what happened to him. Early Life Leonardo Hawke grew up on the smuggler world of Nar Shaddaa, he was an orphan. His mother died while giving birth to Hawke, while his father abandoned him when he was 9 years old. Hawke had lived as a courier, delivering important messages across one of the major cities. It was when he was 15, he was approched by a 23 year old Twi'lek named "Syuan Karr", the twi'lek told Hawke that there was a way for Hawke to make "quick credits". Hawke jumped at the job, he just didn't know what he was doing yet. The twi'lek said that dealing with the infamous hutts, and getting some contracts from them could earn him an extreme amount of credits. By the time Hawke was 22 years old, he had established a name for himself. He'd made enough credits to get off Nar Shaddaa and was finding contracts all over the outer rim. He had also left behind his former name. His new name was "Malakane", one of the smartest and reliable bounty hunter in the outer-rim. When he was 26, he was sent to Dromund Kaas to "take care of" a zabrak crime lord. Once he reached Dromund Kaas, he had tracked the crime lord to a warehouse. He then broke into the warehouse, without being seen, and executed the crime lord. A few minutes later, he had heard gunfire within the warehouse. He quickly went to go see what was going on, it was seven or eight clone troopers wearing white and red armor. The clone troopers quickly took down the mercenaries. Malakane walked towards them, the troopers were aiming at him. Captain Keeli told them to stand down, he realized how this man had sneaked through the heavy guarding here and was impressed. Malakane told Keeli who he was, he then said, "I want to make a difference, I want to do something good. Please, let me join you." Keeli couldn't refuse, so he let him work beside the 303rd Attack Legion. Relationship with Captain Keeli : "I may not like Keeli, but he's the only one who can lead 303rd. If you think you can lead 303rd, then you are both stupid and arrogant." - Malakane's response to the attempted rebellion. Malakane and the captain rarely got along. Malakane would usually challenge Keeli's authority, or not agree with his plan at all. They rarely agreed. Even though Malakane constantly challenge Keeli, the captain and Malakane respected each other. Malakane does praise Keeli for being to handle such a large group without any signs of him being nervous. Malakane also warns Keeli when he believes there is a double agent in the legion, most of the time, Keeli would take his advice and check out the suspect. And some times, he'd just think Malakane is too paranoid. Despite their disagreements, there was one event that caused Malakane to side with Keeli. The attempted 303rd rebellion, led by awol lieutanant Misto. The rebellion was an attempt to show Keeli's weakness as a leader. Malakane heavily disagreed with Misto and took Keeli's side. After the rebellion failed, Keeli and Malakane started agreeing a lot more then they used to. He had learned that even though he doesn't approve of Keeli's method's, they do get the job done. Malakane sometimes thinks of Keeli as his "father figure". Relationship with Lieutenant Shield Lieutenant Shield and Malakane rarely talked, but when Malakane did it was only "Greetings, Lieutenant.", despite Malakane's bitter attitude to the captain. Malakane was oddly kind when adressing Shield, however, if he was speaking to another lieutenant, he seemed to treat them as he treated Keeli. It is unknown why Malakane treats Shield more kindly than he does with the other lieutenants. Relationship with Sergeant Major Sierra : "Any battle you can crawl away from is a good one, right?" - Malakane's sarcastic response to when Sierra beat him in a force pike duel. Sergeant Major Sierra and Malakane, were great friends. Sierra was one of the few in the entire galaxy that could resist his mind games. And Sierra was also a bit more skilled then Malakane himself. Malakane eventually developed a sense of humor from Sierra, and also sarcasm. Battle of Ryloth : "If I die here, it was an honor to fight beside you." - Malakane speaks to Keeli. It was the final moments, the droids starting overwhelming their position. Malakane, Lieutenant Shield, Captain Keeli, Ima-Gun Di, and other 303rd soldiers were taking heavy fire. Malakane looked up into the air, and saw the twi'lek ship taking off, he had smiled beneath his mask. He then looked down, a thermal detonator slid across the dirt. "KEELI, MOVE!!" It was too late, Keeli was knocked unconscious by the explosion. Malakane was rushing towards the downed body of the captain, but he then saw the jedi general being overrun, and quickly ran over there to try and help him, but he knew there was no way to save him. Two droids looked at Malakane and began to open fire on him, Malakane quickly rushed the droids with his vibrosword and destroyed them. He then looked at Keeli's unconscious body on the ground, but this distracted him for five seconds, too long. He was shot square in the stomach, the shot had pierced his armor. Malakane had fallen to the dirt, he knew it was over. This was the end for him. He looked over to the side, he saw that Keeli was standing, fighting the droids, but only to be shot in the chest twice. Killing him. The droids then did the same to the jedi general. The droids then left the area. Malakane leaned forward, they were gone. They must have thought that shot killed him. He slowly stood, holding his wound. He walked over to the captain's corpse. "No.. Keeli..." Malakane then remembered flashbacks of all the times he disagreed with Keeli. He fell down to his knees and looked at Keeli's body. "I'm... I'm so, so, sorry... if I had just... maybe if I treated you better, we could have won.. just... maybe." Malakane took off his iconic mask, he had dark brown hair, light brown eyes, with a skintone slighty darker then the clone troopers. He started tearing up, "If you... if you hadn't found me, I would probably be a full on bounty hunter, only working for credits, not the republic. But... but you gave me a chance, and... and I failed you." Malakane then later buried Keeli, Ima-Gun Di, and Shield. He then, stood up, and walked away. He was holding his wound, it's bleeding had slowed, but it still hurt. He could last probably a day or so without medical attention. It took exactly twenty minutes and forty-two seconds to reach his small fighter. He got inside and took off. It is now unknown if he made it to a medical facility, or where he went. Ablities/Weapons *'Tactical Intelligence -' Malakane is able to use up to 70% of his brain. *'Strength -' He is capable of bench lifting 400 kilograms. *Vibrosword - A sword made with cortosis weave, able to deflect Lightsabers . *Vibroblade - A knife made with cortosis weave, able to deflect Lightsabers. *'Pyschological Mind Games' - Able to torture someone mentally. *'''DC-15A - '''A clone trooper rifle. Trivia *Malakane was nicknamed "Riot" while he was working with 303rd, due to his attitude and ferocity. *He has stated that as much as he doesn't like Captain Keeli, he does respect him. *Whenever 303rd is betrayed, Malakane usually goes out and finds the one who did it. With or without Keeli's permission. *Sergeant Major Sierra is the only clone trooper to resist Malakane's pyschological mind games.